Claiming What's His
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Natsu and Lucy on a cruise. Guy hits on Lucy. Natsu gets pissed off. What does Natsu do? Claims what's his.


This is a one-shot for Natsu and Lucy. I've been loving this show now. :D So please enjoy!

Inspired by Only Girl (In the World) - Remixed by Conor Maynard and Anth

(Had to chance my story a bit since it looked close like some other the other stories...- blah..)

* * *

**_NatsuxLucy_**

**_Rate M  
_**

**_~READ IF YOU DARE~_**

A sigh escaped from a pair of glossy lips. Whose lips did they belong to? They belonged to none other then Lucy Heartfilia, part of Team Natsu. Her light chocolate colored eyes glanced to the side, spotting her partner easily. He wasn't hard to find in a crowd. With his rosy-pink hair and pitch black onyx eyes stood out greatly. It was none other then Natsu Dragneel. They were on a mission and it wasn't just any mission. It was an undercover mission...as newlyweds. Lucy blushed heavily at the thought. When Erza told them the mission, Natsu, being the dense guy that he is, thought it was going to be fun and didn't get the point of it. Lucy was blushing heavily, from head to toe. Erza just smirked at her and merely said, "Good luuuuck~"

Lucy shot a scowl at another girl who came close to Natsu. She felt the little green monster bite her. Jealousy. She was in love with Natsu and she couldn't believe that them two were playing the part of newlyweds but Natsu just didn't get it. Arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to squeak but the scent and the heat that she was familiar made her calm down immanently. She knew Natsu's heat and scent anywhere.

"Heeeeey Lucy~" He sang in her ear lightly.

She felt a shiver go up and down her spine at his hot breath blowing in her ear. She turned a little, tilting her head and looked up at him, "What is it Natsu?"

"I came to see how my beautiful wife is doing. Is that so wrong?" he asked so innocently.

_*Too innocently.* _she thought, her cheeks coloring slightly.

Natsu just grinned at her his signature grin. He was dense yes but he wasn't an idiot. He practically jumped for joy at the thought him and Lucy as newlyweds. Ever since they first met, he felt something stir within him. There was something about her personality and her scent that made him crave her. Made him want her. Made him to possess her. To...make her his forever. He loved when she wore those skimpy tiny clothes. He was free to look over her body without being caught. He was intuned with her. He always knew where she was. When she was kidnapped, he felt so much rage within him. All he could think about was her being safe. If they laid a hand on her, they would pay dearly. He practically felt his heart drop when he spotted her falling. He wanted to make sure she lived. He moved quickly as he could and was able to catch her. He felt overjoyed with her breasts in his face. He just wanted to rub his face against them but it wasn't the time for that. He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek and his name being called softly, "Natsu?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes turning a slight emerald but quickly closed his eyes, smiling widely, "Let's get something to eat!"

Her face fell slightly but then she giggled. Same old Natsu.

"You go ahead. I'm not hungry right now." She said.

Natsu stared at her for a bit before nodding, "Alright. I'll be right back."

She watched him disappear into the crowd to find some food. Lucy looked down at her drink, thinking some thoughts over.

"Hey beautiful." A voice said.

Lucy jumped, looking to her side to a see a some-what hideous man sitting beside her. He flashed her a smile. She grimaced, wishing Natsu was back already.

"What's a beauti-"

"I'm with someone." She cut him off.

He frowned but then grinned again, "Oh really? I don't see your companion anywhere."

She flashed him her ring, glaring at him, "I'm a married women. My husband is allowed to have some space to have some fun."

"Oh come on! That's a lie! Come here!" He stated, grabbing her wrist and pulled her close, trying to kiss her.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, pushing against him in anger.

"No." He said, biting her neck.

She screeched in pain and cried out, "NATSU!"

As soon as Natsu heard Lucy's cry of pain and his name after, something inside of him snapped and he appeared before the man trying to make the moves on his Lucy. He growled, pulling Lucy away from the man and growled out, "She's mine."

Before either party could say a thing, Natsu slammed his lips against Lucy's. Her eyes went wide in shock. Natsu squeezed her ass, causing her to gasp in shock and he shoved his tongue into her mouth, tasting and roaming every inch. Lucy's eyes fluttered closed, her cheeks flushing as she kissed back with equal passion. Natsu nearly moaned but kept himself in check, knowing full well where they were at. He pulled away with much regret. He loved kissing Lucy. The fire dragon glared down at the man and said, "Touch my wife again and you will die."

With that said, he dragged Lucy out of the dining hall. He wanted Lucy right here and now. Lucy was still dazed, still not believing what had happened. Natsu kissed her. Out of possessiveness. Not because it was convenient but because he wanted to. As soon as Natsu opened the door, dragging Lucy in and slammed the door closed, he pinned her against the wall, slamming his lips against hers again, ravishing her. Lucy gave into him, moaning softly. He picked her up which caused her legs to wrap around his waist. Her dress rose up, exposing creamy skin. Natsu roamed his hands over her legs and up her thighs, cupping her round ass. He squeezed and massaged it, which caused the young blond to gasp. Moving her from the wall, Natsu put her on the bed. He kept their lips locked, tongues battling against each other. He pulled his lips away, moving down towards her neck, biting and sucking as she gasped, moaning breathlessly. His touch felt like fire to her, but it felt so amazing. Natsu gripped the zipper of her dress and pulled it down, growling in approval at the sight of her bra-less breasts. She moaned softly, feeling him nibble around her breasts before letting out a slightly wail when he took a nipple into his mouth.

*_Mine__… __all mine_…* He thought, his hands wandering down her sides. Lucy panted heavily from the heat coming off him. One of Natsu's hands trailed down to her underwear, feeling the soft silk of it then slipped underneath. Lucy gasped when she felt his hand slide beneath her silk underwear and she threw her head back as she felt his fingers move inside her.

"Oh god… Natsu…"

*_Fuck, She feels so good...so tight__… __* _Natsu thought, panting heavily.

He hissed softly, feeling her warm walls clutch around his fingers. Oh how he wanted her so. Leaning back, he pulled his fingers from her sticky core, looking at his dripping wet fingers. Sniffing it, he groaned out loud, putting the digits in his mouth. She tasted so delicious. He quickly removed his clothes and licked his lips as he dragged the rest of Lucy's dress and underwear away from her. Her scent was driving him crazy and he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Before Lucy could grasp what he meant, he had plunged into her heated core. The blond gasped, her hands tightening up on the sheets. Tears pooled her lids as Natsu continued to move inside her. The hissing of pain drew Natsu out of his haze of lust. He looked down at his beautiful soon-to-be-mate. Tears had run down her cheeks and her eyes were clutched tight. Her face held pain and he knew what to do to draw her away from that pain. He reached down between their bodies and her eyes snapped wide open when she felt his fingers rubbing at her clit. Lucy gasped as a wave of pleasure washed over her, completely making the pain disappear. She mewled at the feeling of pleasure, which caused Natsu's eyes to darken. At another quick snap of his hips, Lucy released her grip from the sheets and clutched onto the headboard. Completely forgetting where they were at the moment, she let out a loud scream of pleasure as it washed over her. Natsu growled loudly as he felt her clench around him. The rosy-pink haired male snapped his hips again and again, burying himself deeper in her, he let his instinct take over. Throwing his head back, he let out a earth-shattering roar, his lips pulled back over his sharp canines as he continued to pound into the young blond. Feeling the heat pool in his belly and he knew he was close. Lucy whined loudly, her body full of pleasure. Her cheeks were flushed and they both were covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Looking down at the blond withering beneath him, he pounded into her body harder, his hands tightening on her pale hips. Growling loudly, he buried his face on her neck, his sharp canines locking down on her soft neck. He smirked against her neck, purring as he felt them both come at the same time. He removed his lips from her neck and he looked down at her neck, slightly grimacing at the sight of her blood. He lowered his head again at the crook of her neck and started to lick the wound, earning a soft sigh from his mate beneath him. He moved back and grinned at the mark on her neck. It had a small flame in a Salamander circle. It stated loud and clearly, Lucy Heartfilia belonged to the one and only Natsu Dragneel forever. His one and only mate. He noticed that Lucy had fallen asleep, a smile on her face. He smiled softly at the girl, pulling her close and nuzzled the mark, sleep coming to claim him.

*_Forever mine.* _he thought before sleep finally claimed him.


End file.
